Crossover: Hero's Destiny vs. King of Mobius
Yep. This takes place after Micheal was Born and he is about 9 or something now. Part 1: Another Crossover "You have a very important Mission." Justin said. "And it is?" Nick asked. Then Justin teleported Nick, Lunari and Micheal to another timeline. Lunari held Micheal's hand, as she looked around, getting her bearings. Nick looked around. "Where are we?" Lunari asked. "Mobius, but a different timeline, like that Spirit Timeline." Nick said. "But something like this could been caused by three people." "Yeah, different timeline, I know. But, where do we go?" Lunari asked. "Sensed it." Nick said teleporting them. Meanwhile, In the Castle... King Nick had just thrown 20-something people in the dungeon. Then Nick, Lunari and Micheal blasted the door in and then started the guards and Nick jumped onto a table, which he used to kick plate shards at Guards to stab them, effectively killing them. "Who the Hell are you?!" King Nick shouted. "We're what you should've been." Nick said. King Nick took out his Trident. Nick took out his Light Sword. Micheal and Prince Micheal got in a fighting stance. Queen Lunari got ready to fight. Lunari looked at Queen Lunari, and thought she was going to be sick. Queen Lunari's aura... It was so wrong. So cold, unforgiving. How could a different version of her have turned into this? Lunari wielded some electricity, ready to fight as well. Nick and King Nick slashed at each other with they're weapons. Prince Micheal and Micheal shot Electricity and Flames at each other. Queen Lunari instantly, out of the blue, shot a lightning bolt that split into five lightning bolts, then she kicked Lunari in the face. Lunari absorbed the lightning, but the kick sent her flying backward. She turned Super, and punched Queen Lunari in the face. "Bitch!" Queen Lunari said turning Super and punching Lunari in the face. Lunari fell backward. "Wish Io were here..." Queen Lunari punched Lunari further away. Micheal and Prince Micheal were trading blows. King Nick and Nick continued to slash each other. Lunari retaliated with an energy blast. Queen Lunari deflected it. Lunari got back up, dashed behind Queen Lunari, and fired a blast behind her. Queen Lunari turned and shot a blast at Lunari. The two blasts hit each other and exploded. Queen Lunari kicked Lunari in the head. Lunari dodged, and countered with another energy blast. Queen Lunari dodged and charged a Large Laser. Prince Micheal was beating Micheal up. King Nick began to try and convert Nick to evil with Umbrakinesis. "No!" Nick shouted turning Super 3, slashed King Nick's trident in half and nearly killed King Nick. "I think We're gonna take you on a tour of what you've done." Nick said. Lunari, as a last-ditch effort, got behind Queen Lunari, and dashed at her, ramming into her. Queen Lunari got hit, then Nick teleported her King Nick and Prince Micheal to outside and showed them everything, Prince Micheal felt slightly bad, Queen Lunari felt a little bad, but King Nick grinned. "Yes, My Work is beautiful" King Nick said. "What?" Nick said. "You SMILED at that?" "Yes, It's Beautiful!" King Nick said. "YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!" Nick shouted turning Super 3 and punching King Nick's head off. Lunari looked at Queen Lunari. "You feel bad now, huh? Well, you can fix it, you know." She said. "No, i don't have enough power to do so." Queen Lunari said. "I do." Prince Micheal said, he used Magic to reform everything back to a less destroyed land. "See? Much better!" Lunari said, optimistic. Nick, Lunari and Micheal were returned to their timeline and things went as nomral. THE END... Category:Hero's Destiny Series Category:Roleplays